


In Way Too Deep

by Puck_Wise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 plus 1, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Pining, i honestly don't even know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Wise/pseuds/Puck_Wise
Summary: 5 times that Nate wants to kiss Cale and the 1 time he gets to.
Relationships: Nathan MacKinnon/Cale Makar
Kudos: 97





	In Way Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, hello, how y'all doing. I would like to thank Hock_hug for bearing with me one night when I couldn't figure out what pairing I wanted to write. Thanks for giving me this one bud. 
> 
> Mention of a car accident in the beginning. No one is involved they just get stuck in traffic because of one. Also, Cale gets very drunk at one point and like nothing real bad happens. He just feels sick. 
> 
> This was started in the early to mid-November so like Cale wasn't injured then so like just don't think about it. Also, I didn't look at their schedule until like yesterday, so like game dates don't matter. Just bear with me. 
> 
> While editing this I was reading aloud in a southern accent and it was probably the best way to read it. Don't know why but it was. All mistakes are my own and sorry for not catching them.

1.

The thing is he’s the last one on the bus. Nate tries not to make a habit of this. It sucks when he doesn’t get the seat he wants. It makes everything feel off. Especially when they have a hard-fought game. It wasn’t an easy one. They left Frankie out to dry until overtime. Honestly, the team didn’t think LA had it in them. 

He was hanging behind to talk with a trainer about his shoulder. It’s nothing bad, it’s just left a little sore after a hit he took. He’d rather be safe than sorry after the season they’ve been having injury-wise. Everyone is almost healthy and starting to go hard again. He doesn’t want to ruin that. 

Nate scans the bus for an open seat. It only takes until the fifth row to spot Cale. He’s staring out the window so Nate figures he might as well plop down. Sam, his usual seatmate, has sat the row next to him with EJ. They’re sharing a laugh from some video that flashes over the screen. He can see the light dances over their faces as the video plays.

Taking a seat, Cale looks over at him. He gives him a weak smile before turning back to stare out the window. Cale isn’t the most talkative guy. He has his moments of nonstop mouth moving, but right now, he doesn’t seem like he wants to talk. To be fair, the only people that look like they are in the mood for a conversation is the pair sat next to them. 

Most guys just seem like they are ready to head back to the hotel. Just get in bed and pass out after several hours until they need to get on a plane in the morning. Anaheim yesterday left them tired, and LA wasn’t much better. 

It would be nice to stick around Southern California for a few more days. Nice to be able to soak up the sun before having to head back to snowy Denver. He doesn't hate the snow, but nothing can really beat the warm ray beating down on them after coming from the cold. Maybe that's why everyone goes somewhere sunny for bi-week.

After a while, Nate stops paying attention to what’s going on. He scrolls through his phone. He sends a few memes to the guys in their Instagram group chat. Some of the guys look at it, but no one responds. It’s okay, the group chat is mostly that anyways. He scrolls through Twitter and even responds to Tyson’s text. The guy is definitely asleep, but it’s okay. Most of their conversations are like this now anyways. 

He finally looks up to see they're on a busy Los Angeles street; the city is always moving. Bright lights manage to slip there way into the bus. The windows mostly tinted can't hide the night light. It's just enough light to reflect Cale's face on the window. 

The guy looks so young as he stares out into the nightlife. He’s only three years younger than Nate, but he looks so young. His first year in the NHL hasn’t taken the youthfulness from his face. There is still this fun-loving, magic of almost every game for him. Nate hopes it doesn’t ever leave him. 

The light gives off a faint glow on his pale skin. He looks like he is glowing. He also looks like he fighting off sleep. His eyes seem to only be little slits as he tries to keep them open. Nate figures he would be the same, but the soreness of his shoulder keeps him alert. Then there’s the jerk of the bus as they pull to a stop. It’s probably just a red light ahead. 

Well, Nate gives up on the hope of a red light about ten minutes after them sitting still. No one is really saying anything, so he doesn't know what's going on. It's either his teammates don't notice, or they don't care. He only notices cause he keeps checking his phone. 

He looks over at Cale again. The stoppage really seems to be taking a toll on him. His head is leaned against the window. He still might be awake, but the way his mouth slips open, just a crack leaves Nate thinking the poor guy has nodded off. It’s fine. No one is going to chirp him about it. At least not at this point. 

Cale's face is soft. The guy looks so peaceful with his mouth agape and his eyes shut. It shouldn't be as cute as it is, but hell, the kid looks cute. Nate knows he shouldn't be thinking of their rookie like that, but he's cute, and people know it. He's seen enough things on Twitter to know, so he's going to be one of them. 

It's not that he's mad about thinking a guy is cute either. He thinks plenty of guys are cute. For example, Tyson. He’s cute in the way he gets excited about dessert. The way his face lights up when Nate would pull into a Dairy Queen parking lot would make anyone’s day better. It’s like a little kid getting excited when they get ice cream. It’s cute, but in a ‘bro, that’s cute’ way. 

Gabe is also cute. He’s cute when he shows the guys pictures of his daughter. When he sends them Snapchats of his dog. Even when he pushes his stupidly good hair back. He’s cute, not hot like the rest of the boys want to public to believe. He’s not the hottest Av, but that’s a conversation for another day. 

Although Cale is cute in a different way. It’s not the bro cute. It’s the I want to hold your hand and kiss you kind of way. The way his face turns red a little too easy. The way he tries to cover his mouth when he smiles too wide. The way he thinks he’s boring for liking to read books. The way he can hold puppies in his hand and get really excited about it. He’s just so cute, and it’s become a problem. 

Nate is pulled out of his Cale cuteness by a voice coming from the front of the bus. He looks up, it’s the driver, “Looks like we are going to be stuck for a while.” A few of a guy let out groans but is quickly shut up when the man continues, “It’s a nasty wreck.” Nate hopes they feel like assholes. 

This doesn’t bother Nate, though. He’s able to just sit and look at Cale being cute. It might be a little creepy, but he doesn’t get many chances with Sammy always sitting next to him. They are almost inseparable, which is fine, but Nate would like his own Cale time. Everyone needs some Cale time, and maybe he just needs the most of it. 

He hasn’t been with them all that long, and Nate just wants to get to know the guy he likes to stare at. It would make him feel a little better about it. To actually get to know the guy that he’s been thinking about since the season started. He would sleep a lot better at night, maybe a little too good. 

It’s then that Nate feels it. A sharp little pain from his left shoulder. He doesn’t let out a hiss from discomfort or even moves when he looks down. Cale’s head has found his way to his shoulder. He can’t wake the guy, he really seems like he needs his sleep. So Nate just relaxes as Cale lets out little even breaths. 

His hair is soft as it drags across his jaw. Nate really just wants to place his chin on top of the guy’s head, but he knows that will only make this situation worse for both parties involved. He really just wishes he could tuck the guy in his arms and let him have the most peaceful sleep he’s ever had. Is that really too much to ask for? No, it isn’t.

He just wants to hold him close and never let go. He would let Cale give all of his weight so he could just relax into him. He’s a big guy, but Nate knows he could manage it. He could take it all if Cale would give it to him. He would give him everything. 

Cale deserves everything. He really does. He’s an amazing player, an amazing guy; he just so amazing. He’s so sweet and kind. He’s got this gift on the ice that is just so, it’s just, so, so amazing. He’s just simply amazing. 

If Nate’s being honest, he doesn’t know how long he’s been looking at Cale. It’s been long enough for the bus to start up and ease into a slow crawl. Soon enough, they enter the intersection where Nate can look out at the wreck that is beginning to clear. Right now, he’s really hoping that the guys that groaned are feeling bad. The driver was right, a nasty one. 

Once through the intersection, they are able to pick up speed. Enough speed that when hitting a bump in the road, Cale is awoken. He opens his eyes, sheepishly blinking until it looks like he realizes where he is. His cheeks flush immediately. It must suck to have such a tell like he does. Although Nate doesn't mind. 

Cale stiffens. He starts to pull away, and Nate doesn’t know why he does it, but he does. He stops Cale with a hand on his forearm. He grips just tight enough for Cale’s eyes to connect with his. “It’s fine. Just go back to sleep,” Nate says. 

So does Cale. He just does, as Nate says. Cale places his head back on Nate’s shoulder, he closes his eyes and does his best to go back to sleep. He doesn't look as peaceful as before, and Nate wishes he could change that. Wishes that there wasn't a bump in the road. 

The hotel isn’t too far away, so he doesn’t know if Cale will actually fall asleep, but he likes the thought of him just laying his head on his shoulder. It might hurt a little, but it doesn’t matter if Cale’s comfortable. He’d do anything for him. 

Nate just strokes soft circles on his friend’s forearm. He doesn’t want to remove it. It’s a little bit of contact to soothe him. It may not get him to sleep, but he knows that Cale is relaxed. He leans even closer than when he was asleep, and this is all Nate wants. It’s all he needs right now. 

True to word, they pull into the hotel parking lot ten minutes later. It definitely wasn’t enough to get the younger man to fall asleep, He seems content though, so that’s all that matter. When Cale opens his eyes, he gives a soft smile. Nate thinks he dies inside a little. 

His cheeks are pink. Just like the lips that Nate so dearly wants to kiss. 

2.

It’s real cold, like really cold. So cold that Nate puts on a long sleeve and his hoodie. It's closing in on team breakfast, and he’s already got a text from Sammy to get Cale’s ass downstairs. Apparently, he was taking too long to get ready, and Sammy just wanted some breakfast.

Nate wasn’t about to say no to getting sleepy, Cale. He just so soft when he removes his glasses to rub at his eyes. Sometimes he’s still sleepy enough that he leans into Nate as they walk. Cale clearly searching for warm and Nate is more than glad to give him what he needs. 

He steps into the hall and heads down five rooms to knock on Cale’s door. He doesn’t know what possessed him to do so, but he stops and stares at the door. He brushes himself off, stands up straighter, putting a smile on his face, catching himself. Nate shakes it off and knocks. 

Cale opens the door right away. He gives a soft smile as he rubs his bare arms. It looks like he’s trying to warm up. To be fair, it is freezing. His cheeks also look a little too pink and nose slightly red. Ah, shit, the guy must be getting sick. 

Nate can’t even say hello like a normal person, “You good?”

“Yeah, I should be,” Cale mumbles a little. 

“You don’t look that good.” Cale’s smile fall.

“Thanks.” Nate wants to tell him he looks great, but he doesn’t, “I’m just a little cold, I forgot a sweatshirt. Only got my long coat and blazer.”

Without even thinking about it, “You can borrow mine.”

“No.” It sounds a little apologetic. 

He can’t just be like ‘please take my hoodie,’ so he says, “Don’t want you to get sick.”

“Fine.” Cale’s cheeks give it away. 

Nate starts to pull his sweatshirt over his head; he can feel like chill right away. Pulling it off, he greeted with a very wide-eyed, Cale Makar. His cheeks are flushed just like they get right after a game. 

“I don’t want you to be cold,” Nate smirks. 

Cale shakes his head, “I’ll be fine.”

He shoves the hoodie into Cale’s chest. Cale rolls his eyes before shrugging it on, and Nate shouldn't be thinking about him like this. He shouldn’t be thinking about shoving Cale back into his room to make out with him. He really shouldn’t be with breakfast being severed downstairs.

Then he gets a glimpse of his number right over his heart. It shouldn’t be anything, but it is. “Right breakfast,” Nate chokes out. 

Cale nods and smiles, “Breakfast.” 

They head down the hall to the elevator. Neither of them says anything. Not even when they get in the elevator and down hall to the buffet. They part ways when they get to the food. Cale going straight for the coffee while Nate goes for the eggs. 

He gets the rest of his meal and gets called over to a table with Gabe and EJ. He was hoping maybe he’d sit with Cale, but it’s okay. It’s probably for the best. He takes the seat and Gabe going off about some tv show he’s been watching. 

Nate doesn’t know the name of it, and at this point, he doesn’t even care. He’s more focused on Cale sitting across the room with Sam, Tyson, and Andre. His cheeks are bright, even from where he’s sitting. Sam is tugging at his sleeve of the hoodie. 

There chirping him for it. It should be funny, but it feels like quite the opposite for Nate right about now. He wants to get up and smake Sam upside the head and go to comfort Cale. 

He also wants to kiss him by the way he looks up and catches his eyes. It’s only for a second. But a second long enough for Cale to send him a soft smile like he knew Nate was watching him. He’s smirking as he takes a bite of his food. Nate really wants to kiss him. 

3.

After the game in Winnipeg, Cale still has his sweatshirt. He goes home with it. Nate likes that, he really does, but he also kind of wants it back. It’s a nice sweatshirt. He knows he could get another, but it’s already worn in and comfortable. It’s just a solid piece of clothing that he would really like to keep. He wouldn’t mind sharing the sweatshirt with Cale because it does look going on him. 

So it’s good news when Cale tells him to come over to get his sweatshirt and play some Mario Kart with the boys. The boys would be Tyson, Sam, and Andre sitting on his couch and floor with there hands wrapped around shit beer. Really it’s just an excuse for the guy to play Drunk Driving. Clearly, he was invited as a last thought, cause Tyson’s already a little too buzzed. 

Tyson had answered the door a little too chipper and glassy-eyed. The guy has got the drunk stare now. He’s chilling in last place, trying not to crash because Tyson wants to prove he isn’t that drunk. Thank god he’s only got to take the elevator up a few floors for him to get home. Nate would be concerned if they would have to put his ass in an Uber. 

Cale is leaning into Nate. He gave up on playing after Tyson got mad at him for hitting him too many times with red shells. So now he’s left to lean into Nate, who’s trying his hardest to keep his cool. He really just wants to throw his controller at Tyson and pull Cale closer, but he can’t. He would love to, really would. 

After another three rounds of Tyson being in last place, he starts to whine about wanting food. It takes about twenty minutes of convincing, but Andre takes Tyson home. Andre, the sweet angel he is, takes one for the team. Nate seriously owes him for dealing with drunk Tyson. 

Sam goes home after that. He mumbled something about his dog before heading out. It leaves Nate, Cale, and an apartment of empty beer cans to clean up. Nate doesn’t mind even when Cale tells him he can go home. He doesn’t want to, so they clean in quiet until the mess of the boys is gone. 

“You want to watch a movie?” It comes out of nowhere, which almost startles him. His teammate is in the kitchen tying of a trash bag when he asks. It takes Nate by surprise, so Cale must take the silence as bad, “I mean if you want. Just thought you might want to sober up before heading home.”

He only had two beers, but Nate isn’t about to say no, “Sure.”

Looking up, Cale is smiling at him. Nate takes a seat on the couch, switching over to whatever he can find. He scrolls through Netflix for a little while before switching to Disney+. He thinks about switching to see what is on Hulu, but Cale stops him when he plops down on the couch. 

“I’ve been trying to catch up on the Marvel movies. I was going to watch Captain Marvel,” Cale says. 

Nate clicks over then hits play on Captain Marvel, “It’s a good one.”

Cale just smiles at him. Nate can’t help but smile back. He watches as his younger friend wiggles around a bit before grabbing for the blanket on the back of the couch. He drapes it over his lap, and he just looks so comfortable. It's a good look on him. 

He’s trying his best to pay attention to the movie but can’t. Cale keeps making little noises that takes him out of the movie. Sometimes it’s a huff of what seems like annoyance or displeasure; others it’s a huff of laughter. Usually, it’s just a huff, and they're quiet. But it’s the whines that get Nate. 

At first, Nate thinks he going crazy. Thinking maybe it’s his mind playing tricks on him. So the second time it happens, Nate knows what it is. Honestly, Nate doesn't know what gets him to do it because he’s stopped watching the movie. Lights are on, but no one is home. 

After the second time, it’s all he can pay attention to. The little noises that Nate wishes he could pull out of Cale in a different situation. It’s wrong to think about; he knows that. He really knows that, but god, the whines are going to kill him. Always so quiet that if he wasn’t listening for them when he would be bound to miss them. God, how Nate wishes he could get them louder. 

Soon enough, the movie comes to an end. Nate takes a look at his phone. It’s ten pm, but Cale asks if he wants to watch another. All he can say is, “Sure.” Cale puts on Civil War, yet another movie he has seen. The summer was quite boring. 

It doesn’t take long for Cale to start leaning into his side. He kicks his feet on the couch, tucking them to sit criss cross. Nate smiles over at him, and Cale smiles back. He shouldn’t be so cute. 

Cale starts to lean even closer, so without thinking like the dumbass he is, Nate wraps an arm around him. He doesn’t even do the yawn move or even just stretch his arm across the back of the couch. No, he just wraps an arm around Cale’s shoulder to pull him even closer. 

He feels the guy stiffen, and Nate almost panics. He almost tells him, he’s got to go home, but Cale relaxes almost immediately. Thank fuck, he really doesn’t want to leave. He’s comfortable, and they don’t have a game tomorrow, only afternoon practice. Really it’s a great night even if they did have to deal with a bit drunk, Tyson.

He wonders how Andre is doing, but Cale rests his head on his shoulder, and all the care about his other teammates are thrown out the window. It takes only a glance to see the faint pink in Cale’s cheeks. It’s all Nate needs to know that this is okay. That they are okay. 

Honestly, he doesn’t know when or how they both ended up falling asleep. All he knows is that the tv is in power saving mode and his neck hurts. They both managed to slump over so that Nate’s side is leaning into the armrest, and Cale’s head is rested in this weird position on his chest. This is probably going to kill him in the morning. 

Nate is about to sit to get up, but Cale grabs hold of his shirt. He whines, and Nate feels like his life is over. It’s loud and soft at the same time. Right now, he isn’t going to go anywhere. He doesn't know if Cale is awake but doesn't think he is. He doesn’t believe Cale would have let out a whine like that if he was awake. All of his whines earlier were quiet.

So Nate manages to kick his legs up on the couch and his head on the armrest. He tries his hardest to not wake up Cale when he moves him. By the grace of anything holy, he manages to do it. 

He gets Cale on top of him. His head lays on Nate’s chest and their legs intertwined. It would help if one of them were smaller, but sadly they're both large professional athletes. Which makes taking Cale’s weight a lot easier. He’s like a giant weighted blanket, and it might suck in the morning but, it’s what he needs. 

It would be easy to place a kiss atop of Cale’s head. To smooth out his hair and just press one. So light that Cale would never know. He won’t though. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them. 

4.

The night was going so well. It really was. They won against Winnipeg at home. The teams and their significant others rented out a place to have a little New Years' Eve party. Really it was going so well. 

Up until Nate notices that Cale’s got his tie wrapped around his forehead, dancing around with Tyson and Andre. They all have their ties like that. Nate decided he might as well stay sober enough to make sure all the boys are able to get an Uber home. Even the older guys are a little worse for wear, but it’s okay. It’s something they all need. 

Well somehow, really Nate doesn’t know how, but he agrees to let the party be taken back to his place. It probably has to do with drunk Cale, begging him to bring it back to his place. Eh, it might be the best way to make sure the guy doesn’t die at the hand of Tyson and Andre. He’s got to win the Calder before that happened. 

It’s only slightly past midnight. Most of the older guys decided it was time to head home. So he manages to get Sam, J.T., and both their girlfriends in one Uber. Then Tyson, Andre, Cale, and him in the other. Mikko gets one for just himself because, apparently, he’d rather not be with drunk idiots. Nate just rolled his eyes when he said that as if Mikko wasn’t the guy that hadn’t gone around the party kissing guys on the forehead once it turned midnight. 

After a fifteen-minute drive, Nate and another three for waiting for the other cars to show up, he’s leading everyone up to his condo. He’s lucky that he’s got some liquor at his place. It’s not much, but it’s plenty already plastered crowd. 

They all head into his place, and right away, Tyson is asking to hook up to his speakers. Clearly, he’s staying mostly sober for the rest of the night. Well J.T. and his girlfriend seem to be also sober so it shouldn’t be that bad. It might actually be enjoyable. 

Tyson is bouncing around to the music while Andre is fighting for his phone. Mikko wins that battle and puts on some EDM mix that doesn’t sound terrible, but he turns the volume down. It’s for the best, Nate, rather not get nose complaint like he’s a teenager again. He’d also rather not get a noise complaint with several drunk members of the Colorado Avalanche in his condo. 

Cale keeps close to him. They are sat on the couch, listening to Sammy and his girlfriend chat. J.T. and his girlfriend are sat on the other side of him. It feels all to domestic, just couples talking amongst each other. The only problem is that well Cale and him aren't a couple.

The three idiots are chatting with each other. Well, it seems like Andre and Mikko are trying, but Tyson is being Tyson. He’s dancing around as he tries to make a drink. Nate tries not to stare as he watches Mikko cup his elbow to help him pour, and Andre holds the glass. Really it’s interesting, but it also feels like something he shouldn’t be watching. 

So he turns back to the conversation at hand. It’s something about growing up in different places. It would probably for the best if he actually listened, but he can’t help but watch Cale. The guy is leaning into the conversation, nodding along. He’s not sure if he’s following, but he looks like he is, so there are some bonus points in that. 

Occasionally he looks over at the boys who are standing in the kitchen. The drink that was made is still sat on the counter. He thinks that Mikko and Andre are keeping him from drinking it. It’s honestly shocking that those two are being the responsible ones. It really it. 

Tyson does catch his eye, though. Nate smiles, and Tyson grins wide. Oh no. He starts to walk over with the glass in hand. The two follow behind. Tyson stretches the drink out to him, “Drink.”

“I’m good, bud,” Nate says.

“I made it just for you.” Sure he did.

Nate looks between Mikko and Andre, they bother just shrug. Neither are sober, but at least they are better than Tyson. Nate shrugs, he takes it. He might as well make the guy happy. No one wants a crying Tys on their hands, “Thanks.”

Tyson lingers, so Nate takes a drink. Holy fuck, he would think was straight vodka if he didn’t watch the guy pour a La Croix into. He does his best to not spit the drink out. “You like it?” Tyson asks.

“Of course." The lie is enough to get Tyson to return to the boys. 

Cale looks over at him and takes the drink from him. Nate’s about to say no, but he watches Cale finish the whole thing. Thankfully it wasn’t a full glass, just half one. He looks at the couple before him, and they all don’t even bother to try to hide the wide eyes. 

No one says anything, though. They all just go back to what was happening before. Cale does lean into his side a little more. Over time he gets closer and closer. Nate doesn’t mind. It’s kind of nice to have the wall of heat coming from him. 

Slowly Sam and his girlfriend leave. They’ve got a dog to get up to walk in the morning, so Nate doesn’t blame them. J.T. and his girlfriend aren’t too far after them. J.T. is practically dead on his feet. So it just leaves the five single guys. 

Tyson has got an Andre wrapped in a hug. His head is rested on his chest, and Andre is sending help signals through his eyes. Bless Mikko for taking control of one that. Nate’s got enough to deal with in the guy leaning into him. 

Mikko orders them an Uber. They are all just going to head to Mikko’s place since he’s the soberest of the three. It makes Nate feel better at least. He doesn’t want to think about Tyson trying to get home like that. Seriously, bless his teammates. 

And that’s how after a long evening, Nate is left with Cale cleaning up his condo at close to three am. He wanted Cale to stay on the couch and just wait until he was finished cleaning, but the guy wanted to help. He wasn’t about to tell the guy that was begging him to let him help no. It wasn’t about to happen.

Cale’s help would also make it go quicker. It’s not like there is a whole hell of a lot to clean up. It’s only a few glasses, some snacks, and a little bit of trash. It’s really not a lot, but hell is nice. Even when it comes in the form of a drunk Cale. 

Nate’s doing to dishes when the sound of shattering glass and a soft, “Oh no,” gets his attention. He looks over at Cale, who’s stumbling as he tries to kneel down. Quickly Nate turns off the water and tends to his friend, who’s on his hands and knees trying to pick up shards of glass. He knew he shouldn’t have had the guy help him clean, but then again, he couldn’t say no to that face. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Honestly, Nate doesn’t know why he’s trying not to spook Cale like he’s some horse. 

All it does is get Cale to look up, with glassy eyes and say, “I’m sorry.”

“No, you're fine.” He grabs from the younger man’s hand as he tries to pick up the glass, “Don’t worry about this. I’ve got it.”

“But I wanna help,” he whines. He actually whines, and all Nate wants to do is let him help, but he can’t. He needs to take care of this. 

Nate shakes his head, “Sorry, bud. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“But, I won’t.” He pouts. 

God Cale shouldn’t be this cute. “Nope, can’t let these hands get hurt. The team might have my head.”

“You’ve got the best hands.” It soft and quiet, and god, Nate thinks he died at some point in the night and went to heaven. Well, maybe it would be heaven if Cale was sober. Yeah, that would be heaven. “Such good hands.”

“Thanks, bud, but still can’t let you do this. Don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Fine,” Cale huffs before heading off to sit on the couch. He stumbles a little, but he makes it. There is no way that Nate is letting him get an Uber home. 

So Nate quickly cleans the glasses up. He does his best with a broom, even gets the vacuum out. He never thought that he would be vacuuming up broken glass at three am while the team's star rookie is sat drunk as shit on his couch. A weird life it is. 

He finishes that up and puts away all the bottles before heading over to Cale. The guy doesn’t look too hot. His head is rested against the back of the couch with his mouth slightly a gap. He’s flushed, and his eyes are squeezed shut. 

“You okay?” Nate asks. All Cale can do is shake his head, “Can you move?”

“Don know,” Cale mumbles. “Hurt.”

“What hurts?” This isn’t good.

“Every ting.” This is seriously not good.

“Alright, how about we get you into my spare room.” Cale nods, “You need some help.”

“Yes, pleeeease.”

Nate grabs for Cale’s hands. He goes easy. Getting him to his feet, Cale still doesn’t open his eyes. So Nate does his best to guide him through his home and into his spare. He pushes Cale gently on the bed, and the guy just climbs right in. 

Cale kicks off his shoes, toes of his socks then pushes his pants off. Nate knows he shouldn’t watch, but he doesn’t want to leave the guy to fend for himself. He wouldn’t want someone to do that with him, so he isn’t about to do that with Cale. Teammates help teammates out, regardless of a stupid crush. 

“Do you think you're going to throw up?” 

“Maybe.” 

And just like the good bro Nate is, he gets the trash can the hall half-bath and a glass a water for Cale. If he throws up, it would be nice to have some water. He heads back into the bedroom to find the guy snuggled underneath the covers. 

“Got you a trash can and water.” Nate places them beside the bed.

Cale looks up at him with a smile, “Tank you.”

“No problem, bud.” 

Nate turns to head out the door but is stopped by a hand. He looks back, Cale’s eyes are watery. He’s pouting, and oh no, he's so fucked, “Lease don go.”

“Cale.” God, it feels wrong for him to stay. He doesn’t know what sober Cale would want. 

“Please.” It's the clearest he's been for the last ten minutes. It's low, almost a moan. He doesn't sound good. 

It feels so fucking wrong, but Nate does anyways. He sits down on the bed, not wanting to lay down. It would feel extra wrong if he did. He does place a hand Cale’s hair, stroking lightly, hoping to get his teammate to sleep. 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but Nate thought he got Cale to sleep when the guy sits up to take a drink of water. At least it was for something smart, and not to throw up. Nate doesn’t know what he’d do if Cale threw up. 

Cale drinks half the glass before looking at Nate. He leans into his place and plants a kiss on his cheek. Pulling back, Cale is smiling. “Hoppy ner yeer.” It comes out muffled by the time Cale gets his head into the pillow. 

Cale kissing his cheek felt very wrong. He doesn’t get up to leave either. He just slips his hand pack into Cale’s hair and goes back to stroking it. 

He waits until Cale’s breath has evened out before standing up. He turns off the lamp on the bedside table and heads for the door. Before closing it, he whispers, “Happy New Year, Cale.” 

Maybe if Cale was sober, he would have kissed him. Maybe. 

5.

Their stop in LA wasn’t really thought out. It really wasn’t. They did it as an afterthought. Nate knew that their flight to Cabo was going to be out of LAX. Although neither him nor Cale thought about the day they were doing to spend there. Neither of them thought much about the hotel either. 

He had Cale book it while he would book the stuff for Cabo. Well, having the twenty-one-year-old that hasn’t booked many hotels on his own lead Nate to walk into their room to only find one bed. That’s a problem, a huge problem when factoring in his stupid crush on the guy. 

Nate glances over at Cale, who’s cheek seems to be on fire. The guy messes up on their booking. “So?” Nate says, staring at the bed.

“I just thought when it said, two people...” Cale looks stares down at his feet, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright.” 

“Still sorry.” Cale looks up this time. He gives a soft smile before tossing his duffle on the bed, “At least it’s a big bed.”

“Yeah.” It really is. He won’t be squished again, Cale, which makes things so much easier, but it isn’t like the mattress is huge. They are still two large hockey players. No bed is built for the two of them together unless they want to get close. 

“So, what do wanna do?” Cale asks,

That’s the one thing Nate doesn't know. He’s been too worried about their Cabo trip and their plans there. He could probably take Cale anywhere in LA, and he would be amused. He just wants to do enough to get a smile on the guy's face. 

“What to go to Santa Monica Pier? It’s not far from here.”

"Sure.” Cale shrugs. 

That’s how they end up on rented bikes riding to the pier. Cale’s riding in front of him so ever so often he’s look back over his shoulder at Nate. His smile is so wide, and his cheeks pinks. The guy is having a good time. It’s all Nate wanted when he asked in the middle of November if he wanted to go on the bi-week trip with him. 

They get to the pier to only walk around for a little while. It’s crowded. Cale convinces him to play games with him for a little bit. It soon came to be Nate trying to win a stuffed animal for Cale. 

After probably fifty bucks spent, he manages to win a little giraffe for him. He takes a few photos with it, even puts one on his story. Nate makes sure he doesn’t look amused, or his face would give it all away. 

Cale ends up giving it to a little girl when they decided to get dinner. The little girl smiles wide, and her parents thanked him for it. Nate has to admit it is a cute move. Cale also manages to find this British pub that looks cool, so they head there for the night. They probably stay there for a little longer than expected, but it was a good time. 

The pair walk around Santa Monica for a while until they headed back to their hotel. Both of them are beat and need to be up for their flight in the morning. They figured they might as well book an early flight to get to Cabo and enjoy their short time there. Bi-week always feels like spring break that Nate never got. 

They get back into their room, and Cale heads straight for the shower. Nate plops down on the bed, he figures he’ll just take a shower in the morning. He does dig through his back for a pair of shorts to change into for bed. Once that’s done, he gets back into bed and waits for Cale to get out. 

He’s scrolling through Instagram when Cale does. Nate really wishes he didn’t look up. He really does. Cale’s only got a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripping down his body as he digs through his bag. Nate knows he shouldn't watch, but the beads that travel down his back, over the muscles and pale skin that catches his eye. He wishes it was his hands. 

Cale looks back at him, he gives a crooked little smile before heading back into the bathroom. Nate takes a few deep breaths trying to calm himself before the younger man comes out again. It’s only a few breaths before he does. This time, there are less water droplets, but still the same amount of pale skin. He’s only put on a part of short. 

Nate doesn’t even wait, he heads right into the bathroom. He might just stare at himself in the mirror, telling himself that he’s got this. He can face Cale. After a few splashes of water and brushing his teeth, Nate heads back out there. 

His friend is snuggled under to covers on the side facing the window. He’s scrolling through his phone, he’s got a smile painted across his face. God, he looks so soft. It’s just not fair anymore; it really isn’t. 

Nate crawls under the covers and tries to stay as far away from Cale as possible. He scrolls through his phone for a little more. He gets stuck in the cycle of watching Instagram food videos until he notices it’s almost eleven pm and figures it’s time to head to bed. He puts his phone down, and so does Cale. He really hadn’t been paying attention to him for once in his fucking life, so he hadn’t noticed that he hadn’t gone to bed yet. 

Cale pulls the covers over them. In the darkness, Nate hears, “Good night.” It’s barely above a whisper, but it’s there.

“Night,” he whispers back.

He really should have known that he was going to sleep like shit, he really should have. The last time he checked, it was closing in on one thirty am, so when the six am alarm went off, he can’t say he was thrilled. That also might have to do with the fact that he woke up facing towards Cale, spooning Cale, and all the blood in his body rushing south at some point because of well Cale’s ass. 

It really isn’t something he thrilled about, especially when Cale grinds back as he tries to curl away from the alarm. Nate isn't too thrilled about the noise he let out either. At least it gets Cale to move away and turn off the alarm. God, his fucking teammate, that he also happens to have a giant crush on just felt his hard dick. Super. 

Nate hurries off to the bathroom and showers. It’s quick, easy, and well it only took a few tugs, and the problem down south was taken care of. The bigger problem is that the cause of this problem is well heading south on vacation with him. He’s screwed. 

He gets out of the shower, dressed. It probably the best move he’s made so far. Cale’s still in bed when he comes to pack his bag. The younger man looks up at him, his cheeks pink, and a smirk smacked across his face. It looks guilty. 

Cale heads off to the bathroom, still smirking. God Nate wants to kiss it away. 

+1

It’s not a secret that neither of them have dates. They got chirped by most of the guys since they were all going out with their significant others. Cale kept his head down, while Nate just flipped them off. He doesn’t miss how Cale’s cheek goes red while the guys explain the nights they have ahead of them. It’s honestly disgusting how much the guys are in love. 

Nate just expects to stay in and eat the meal prep meal he’s got sitting in the fridge. He figured he might even end up watching some sappy movie on Netflix. He definitely doesn’t expect Cale to text him that he’s out front and that they are going to Chipotle. He seriously doesn’t expect that. 

The car ride is mostly silence. It’s drowned out by whatever Top 40 that Cale likes. Nate doesn’t mind, he just listens to Cale hum along. It’s kinda cute how it’s just off a little bit. The guy can’t keep a tune. 

It probably looks like they are on a date by the way Cale leans into him while they wait in line. He's asking what he’s going to get and how he won’t tell if Nate goes a little heavy on the meal. The thing is Nate won’t, but he knows his friend will. It’s his way of telling him not to be a snitch about what he’s about to get. 

Nate goes first, getting a bowl. It’s basic, he just gets a bowl with extra steak, brown rice, pinto beans, peppers, and so corn salsa. It easy. So when he gets to the end, he tells the cashier that he’s paying for the next one. She smiles when she notices Cale, she definitely thinks they are on a date.

Cale slides up next to him, getting ready to pay, but once the cashier puts his in, Nate inserts his card. The younger man is wide eyed, “Eh, you spotted me the last time,” Nate says. It’s true he did. Cale bought him coffee the other day. 

“Thought you might be trying to woo me.” Cale takes the tray before Nate can even get a word in. Nate looks up at the cashier, and she’s grinning wide. She most definitely thinks they are on a date. 

He understands why when he takes a look around the restaurant. They fit the age range that’s in there. Most are younger people, clearly on Valentine's day dates. It must look like Cale and him are broke college students that wanted to treat each other to a ‘nice meal.’ 

Hell, if he was going to take Cale on a date, it wouldn’t be to Chipotle. He can afford more than Chipotle. He would wine and dine him, take him to the best place he could. He would dress up in more than a sweatshirt and jeans. He would pick him up, open the car door for him, put his chair out for him; he would do it all. He would do better than paying for a bowl with extra steak, guac, and chips and queso. He would do so much better. 

Taking a seat, Nate says, “If I was trying to woo you, you would know.”

Cale smirks, “What would you do?”

“I would take you to the steakhouse you like. I would open your car door for you, I wouldn’t let you get out until I did so, put out your chair, make sure to buy two bottles of that Moscato you like.” Nate digs into his bowl and continues with a mouthful, “I would make sure you got desert and take you home. I would kiss you good night and text you that I had an amazing time.”

He's been shoving food into his mouth, so when he finally looks up, he finds a scarlet Cale. His cheeks are bright as he stared into his food. It doesn’t look like he’s even touched it, so Nate does. He snags a piece of steak, getting Cale to look him in the eyes. “That was mine.”

“Didn’t look like you liked it.”

Cale doesn’t say anything, he just brings a fork full to his mouth. He’s quiet until he’s halfway through his bowl when he finally says, “You know I would be capable of doing all those things myself right.”

“Huh.”

“You opening the door for me and pulling out my chair. Shit like that.”

“Just because you can doesn’t mean I still wouldn’t want to,” Cale raises an eyebrow to that, “but if you didn’t like it, I wouldn't do it.”

It looks like Cale is running that through his head, by the way, it’s tilted to the side. His mouth slightly agape, and god Nate wants to kiss it. “I think I would let you,” Cale says, and oh god did Nate just die and go to heaven. “I think I would like it.

“Of course you would. Always wanting someone to take care of you.” And his filter has stopped working and apparently has Cale’s ability to hold a fork. 

The guy drops his fork full of food back into the basket. It’s really the best outcome that could have happened. It still doesn’t stop Cale from say without missing a beat, “Only you can do so.”

Yep, yep, yep, he just going to leave that one alone. Luckily Cale also got that idea because it’s quite the rest of their meal. They just continue eating, and all Nate can think about is taking care of the guy. It’s not that he’s incapable of doing so, but it’s nice when he does.

He likes letting Cale fall asleep on him, that he comfortable enough to do so. He likes seeing Cale in his sweatshirt. He doesn’t mind having to take care of drunk Cale. Nate’s willing to do anything for him. He just wants him to be safe and feel safe. 

Once Nate finishes, he waits for Cale to finish up his last few bites. “You ready.” Cale just nods. Nate gathers their trash, throws it out. His friend waits for him by the table, so when he comes, back they head for the door. Nate holds it open for him. 

Cale mumbles, "Thank you.” It’s barely loud enough for him to hear. It’s only a few feet to their car parked on the curb, so once they are inside, Cale asks, “Want to go to my place? We can watch a movie, and I’ve got ice cream.”

“Sure.” It’s not like he is going to turn down Cale.

The drive is just like the drive to get food. It’s quiet, off-key humming, and endearing as hell. It’s unfair how cute his teammate is. It really is. Everything about Cale is endearing as all hell.

It doesn’t take long to get to Cale’s place. They are still quiet when they get into his place. Nate takes a seat on the couch when Cale asks, “You want some ice cream?”

“Only a little bit.” It’s not like he’s going to ruin his body with a little bit of ice cream. No matter how bad the ice cream Cale has is.

He honestly expected something outrageous, but when Cale places down a small bowl of chocolate ice cream, all he can do is smile. “What do you want to watch?” He asks.

“I don’t care,” Nate says.

Cale puts on Spiderman, the one with Tom Holland, and digs into his ice cream. He shoves spoons full into his mouth. He definitely piled his bowl up compared to the one he gave him. Cale finishes his dish before the opening credits even end. Damn.

Nate finishes his a few minutes into the movie. He’s about to place his on the coffee table in front of him, but he figures Cale won’t do them, so he will. He grabs for Cale’s and takes. “I’ll do those,” Cale speaks up.

“Don’t worry about it. Just get comfortable,” Nate tells him.

Cale nods, and Nate heads into the kitchen. He’s able to see Cale from the sink, so he watches as his teammate grabs for the blanket that’s draped over the back of the couch. He lays it on top of him, wrapping his fingers around the material before sinking into the sofa. He’s comfortable. 

He quickly finished the dishes leaving them to dry on the drying rack. He goes back to the couch and tries to sit closer to the armrest since Cale is basically taking up most of the middle of the couch. Nate tries, but Cale scoots closer to him anyways. Cale leans into his side, and Nate takes it.

He wraps an arm around him getting his friend to look up at him. Cale’s cheek running a faint red, and he smiles. It’s soft and sweet, and god Nate just wants to kiss him really bad. His lips match his cheeks, and it’s just so fucking cute. And Nate can’t think so he can’t stop himself when he asks, “Can I kiss you?”

Cale’s eyes go wide for a moment before softening, “Please.” Is all he’s able to get out before Nate leans in. 

Cale’s lips may be slightly chapped, but right now, Nate doesn’t care. His lips softly against his, it’s barely a brush before it’s not. Cale fists the front of his shirt, bringing his close nipping at his lips until he’s practically in his lap. His rough and soft at the same time. Really it’s just Cale. It’s all he needs. 

Nate slows the kisses to the only slight press of the lips until he pushes back. “Damn,” Nate breathes.

“I’ve really wanted to do that.”

“Me too.” Nate presses another small lip to Cale’s lip before pulling him fully into his lap. It’s not like Cale’s isn’t a big dude cause he is. Nate's got an inch on him, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still big. He content with the little whine that Cale’s lets out, “Fuck, I’ve really wanted this.”

Cale presses a few more kisses to his lip before trailing down his jaw to his neck. He sucks on the sensitive bit right behind his ear getting Nate to grip his hips groaning. “Fuck,” Cale moans.

“Like that, baby?” He grips a little harder getting Cale to whine this high pitches little thing barring his face into the crook of his neck. Nate removes a hand to rub the length of his back. He rather not take this any further without talking, “Cale, I really like you.”

“I really like you to,” he says into his neck. 

“Can you look at me?” He does as Nate asks, “I’ve liked you for a while.”

“Me too.” Cale smiles, and now that he can, Nate kisses him softly. He grabs hold of his face, rubbing a circle on his cheek. It’s Cale who pulls back, “I was hoping you’d kiss me tonight.”

Nate smirks, “Really?”

“Yep.” 

“Can I take out on a real date tomorrow night?”

Cale smiles wide, “Are you going to wine and dine me?”

“Of course. I’m going to see about reservations once I get up in the morning.” He would do anything for Cale at this point. If he wanted to have dinner in LA tomorrow night, he would get a private jet and take him after the game. He’d do it.

“I like the sound of that.” 

“Of course you do.” Nate presses a kiss to his lip, “I’ll buy you your wine,” he presses another, “Pull out your chair,” another, “Tell you how handsome you are,” another, “Maybe sure you know how special you are.” Then another.

“I’d like that.” Cale licks his lips.

God, how he wonders what that tongue feels like on him. And that’s how Nate knows it’s time to leave. “I think it’s time to call it a night.”

“But the movie.”

“We’ve got morning skate and a game tomorrow. Got to make sure you are well rested.”

“Please.” Cale bats his lashes, and Nate wants to give in, but he knows he can’t.

“Tomorrow, baby.” Nate presses a kiss to his forehead, “I promise.”

Cale slides off his lap, letting Nate stand. He follows after him, and they both head towards the door. Cale looks a little sad, and Nate just wants to kiss it away. He can now, so he does. He kisses from cheek to cheek until he gets to his lip. It’s soft, he doesn’t want to end up in Cale’s bedroom before their date. He’d like to think he has some gentleman qualities about him. 

Cale sighs when he pulls back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Nate says. 

He’s about to walk out the door when Cale grabs his wrist, stilling him. He gives a soft kiss to his cheek before letting Nate out the door. God, he’s so cute.

As Nate orders his Uber home, he can’t wait for their date tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3) for writing updates and to see what I'm considering writing. I'm also always down to talk.
> 
> I was trying to get this out before but I had finals and all that good stuff. Also did you know Google says Cale is 6’1” will the roster lists him at 5’11”. Just thought was an interesting tidbit


End file.
